Hydraulic fracturing is used to create fractures and increase connectivity between existing pores and natural channels in subterranean formations. Gelled liquid hydrocarbons are often used as fracturing fluids for this hydraulic fracturing. It is known in the art to gel liquid hydrocarbons by the introduction of a phosphate ester and a crosslinking agent. Gelling times and viscosities can be affected through the use of an enhancer such as an oxyalkylated amine or a blend of an oxyalkylated amine with another amine or a non-nitrogen-containing component. For example, certain embodiments of the aforementioned technology have been commercially sold by Ethox Chemical LLC under the trademarks XLO-5 and XLO-5D. Improvements in this field of technology are desired.